Last Time Memory
by Hazu
Summary: Nee, nee, Aominecchi, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau ingin menjadi apa?


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**alur kecepetan, aneh, dan saudara-saudaranya**

* * *

"_Nee Aominecchi, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

.

.

**Last Time Memory**

.

.

Tadi Kise bertanya, apa yang ingin Aomine lakukan setelah beranjak dewasa. Aomine hanya menjawab ingin terus bermain basket.

"Kau sendiri ingin melakukan apa setelah besar nanti?"

Aomine memecah sunyi. Kala itu oranye telah mendominasi sejauh mata mereka memandang. Kise tersenyum girang, agak berlari untuk mengejar langkah yang tertinggal.

"Aku ingin menjadi model-ssu, yang terkenal seperti di poster dalam kamar _Neecchi_!"

Bagi Aomine, Kise begitu polos saat itu. Terakhir kali mereka membicarakan hal yang sama, bocah itu berkata dengan lantang ingin menjadi pilot, sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan berlari mengelilingi taman tempat mereka biasa bermain bak pesawat terbang.

Hari itu ditutup dengan suara tawa sarat ejekan dari Aomine. Terlalu mustahil menurutnya anak cengeng, ceroboh, dan berisik seperti Kise menjajaki dunia model.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mereka sudah lama saling kenal, Aomine dan Kise.

Mereka tinggal di blok yang sama, bersekolah di satu TK, dan selalu bermain di lapangan dengan biru langit yang tak berbeda.

Terkadang Aomine bosan melihat Kise, tapi Kise tidak pernah bosan mengikuti Aomine. Aomine selalu keliaran, berpanas-panasan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan, dan nyemplung ke sungai untuk menangkap udang.

Di mata Kise, Aomine itu pusat kesenangan.

**.**

Perahu kertas mengikuti aliran sungai, sebelum tenggelam ketika geladaknya basah.

Mereka berdua tidak punya hal menarik sore itu. Bola basket Aomine tertinggal di rumah temannya, Kagami, saat ia ke sana kemarin. Kise terlalu berisik untuk berpikir hal seru.

"Ayo pulang!" Aomine berkata, bosan juga duduk di pinggiran sungai tanpa melakukan apapun, namun Kise menggeleng. Rumah itu lebih membosankan.

Mereka memang teman (atau hanya Kise yang menganggap begitu), tapi Aomine tak harus kan menuruti apa yang bocah pirang katakan. Langkahnya tidak peduli, namun ia tetap pergi. Meninggalkan Kise sendiri di pinggiran sungai yang bersikeras tak ingin pulang.

Hamparan bunga matahari menarik perhatian. Warna kuningnya begitu menyilaukan. Kise tak tau harus berbuat apa tanpa Aomine. Dengan wajah kusut ia mendudukan diri di tengah hamparan bunga matahari hingga tak sengaja tertidur sampai mentari hampir sembunyi.

Keesokan harinya Aomine menyesal telah meninggalkan bocah bodoh itu sendirian di pinggir sungai.

Tiga puluh delapan derajat celcius itu bukan main-main.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Aominecchi mau menjadi temanku?"

"Aku bukan temanmu."

"Eeehh? _Hidoi-ssu_!"

**.**

Bermain bersama, berbagi suka duka, membeberkan rahasia, tertawa. Aomine tak pernah mau peduli betapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk Kise.

—dan sayang Aomine tak pernah mau peduli betapa banyaknya helaian pirang yang kian menghilang.

**.**

Memang rutinitas Aomine muncul di gerbang rumah Kise dengan bola basket di tangan kanan dan sebotol air mineral di tangan kiri setiap pukul setengah empat sore.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Aomine menunggu bocah pirang itu keluar dengan wajah ceria sambil melambai-lambai sejak wajahnya nampak di pintu depan. Namun hari ini jadi tak biasa ketika Kise yang terlalu lama keluar hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperbaiki topi rajutnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Belakangan Kise jadi jarang keluar. Kakaknya yang berdada lumayan bilang Ryo_chan_ sering tidak enak badan. Kepalanya sering pusing, ia juga jadi jarang makan dan terlihat begitu lemas.

Beberapa kali Aomine datang ke rumahnya dan pemandangan yang sama terus berulang. Aomine ikut mual manakala ia melihat Kise memuntahkan makanan.

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu tanpa mereka pernah ke lapangan, Aomine masih setia datang dengan bola basket di tangan kiri dan air mineral di tangan kanan.

Aomine tidak begitu tahu Kise kenapa, karena kakak-kakak Kise hanya bilang bocah itu tidak enak badan. Dikatakan dengan wajah sendu dan senyum terpaksa. Aomine bodoh dan ia tahu itu, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak tahu kedua kakak Kise berbohong.

**.**

**.**

"Apa Aomine_cchi_ akan sedih kalau aku tak ada?"

"Memang kau akan ke mana?"

Kise tidak menjawab.

**.**

Sore itu Aomine kembali muncul di gerbang rumah Kise. Ia tidak membawa bola basket, pun air mineral. Hari ini ia tidak berniat mengajak Kise bermain, entah karena apa.

Tangannya memencet bell di samping pagar, namun lima menit ia menunggu dan tidak ada yang keluar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bau antiseptik samar-samar memenuhi ruangan putih, bercampur dengan aroma jeruk dari pewangi ruangan otomatis. Aomine membencinya walau ia mulai terbiasa.

Kise hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sebentar-sebentar ia membenarkan topi rajut merah muda yang Aomine bawa—hadiah dia bilang—takut terjatuh dan menunjukkan helaian pirangnya yang suka berjatuhan.

"Kenapa nggak dilepas aja topinya?" Menonton televisi itu menarik, tapi tidak jika di rumah sakit.

Bocah pirang kembali terkekeh, ia hanya bisa melakukan itu selama terbaring di kasur beraroma lavender memuakkan ini. "Nanti Aomine_cchi_ takjub melihat model rambut baruku."

Aomine tertawa, maksudnya menghibur bukannya karena tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Helaian pirang itu terlalu banyak menghiasi lantai.

Sejak pindah tidur di kamar bagus beraroma jeruk dan obat ini, Kise selalu merasa kesepian. Hanya suara langkah kaki cepat-cepat yang membuatnya tersenyum senang, karena itu menandakan Aomine sudah datang.

**.**

Musim panas hampir kehabisan waktunya. Festival yang Kise lewatkan hampir sebanyak kantong buah di atas meja. Aomine duduk di sofa, dengan setia menunggui Kise sambil membaca _manga_.

"_Nee, nee, _Aomine_cchii~_" Suara cempreng Kise terdengar di sela-sela suara komentator acara olahraga.

Aomine menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang pirang.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, Aomine_cchi_ ingin menjadi apa-_ssu_?"

"Maksudmu... _i_..._ inkarnasi_?" Alis Aomine mengkerut, kata yang ia ucapkan terasa salah.

"Pffft—" Kise terkikik mendengar ucapan Aomine, "—bukan inkarnasi Aomine_cchi_, tapi reinkarnasi. Re-in-kar-na-si, memangnya Aomine_cchi_ titisan dewa apa?"

"_Urusai_!" Aomine ngambek, pertanyaan Kise terabaikan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari itu Aomine melewati koridor dengan langkah lambat-lambat, sebisa mungkin membuat Kise tidak menyadari kedatangannya dengan maksud memberi kejutan. Namun hanya sebuah kekosongan yang menyapanya manakala pintu kamar Kise telah terbuka.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Langit begitu cerah, terlalu cerah untuk sebuah acara pemakaman.

Rasanya baru kemarin (dan memang benar baru beberapa hari lalu) Kise menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi padanya, tapi hari ini nama dengan marga Kise itu telah terukir apik di atas sebuah batu, sama seperti batu-batu lain yang ada di sana.

Banyak orang berkumpul termasuk kedua orang tuanya, namun tak selangkah pun Aomine beranjak dari depan gerbang.

Aomine tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin, dia tidak akan—

—andai saja sesosok pirang bergarmen putih itu tidak muncul tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan penuh senyuman.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Namanya Kise Ryouta, usianya tujuh tahun, ia teman baik Aomine Daiki, dan ia meninggal karena leukemia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Nee Aominecchi, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

"_Huh? Kau sendiri?"_

"_Kalau aku, di kehidupan selanjutnya ingin tetap menjadi aku dan berteman denganmu!"_

"Baka_."_

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**.**

**Epilog**

Sepanjang jalan dan Aomine hanya mengiyakan semua gaun yang ditunjuk Momoi dengan malas. Mereka berdua diundang ke restoran Murasakibara untuk reuni oleh Akashi nanti malam, dan Momoi ingin tampil sempurna untuk bertemu Tetsu-_kun_-nya.

"Tch. Kau merepotkan Satsuki, aku ingin kembali tidur." Aomine mengorek sebelah telinganya, kebiasan yang muncul sejak SMA akibat sering dibentak Wakamatsu.

Momoi menggembungkan pipi, tak ada gunanya mengajak Daiki jika melihat gaun pilihan Momoi pun tak mau. "_Mou_, Dai-_cha_n, katanya kita teman dari kecil."

Aomine menegang mendengarnya, maaf dia agak sensitif dengan kata teman dari kecil.

"Kurasa yang sedikit lebih gelap dari rambut Tetsu cocok untukmu, tapi kau sudah cantik memakai apa saja." Komentar tulus Aomine, sebelum matanya menangkap helai-helai pirang yang membawanya pada kilasan masa lalu.

"Kise..."

"Jadi, aku harus pilih yan— Dai-chan?— hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Kau duluan saja!" Aomine berlari, matanya terpaku pada seorang bocah pirang berseragam Teiko.

"_Nee, _Ogiwara_cchi_ ayo kita mampi—" Cara bicaranya pun masih sama. "—?" Bocah pirang itu terkesiap merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkari lehernya. Wajahnya bertemu dada bidang yang tertutup kaus hitam.

"OM-OM PEDOOO!"

—dan Aomine mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan tas juga bola basket serta kaus bau keringat oleh teman si pirang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sebelum Satsuki pindah ke kompleks perumahanku, ada seorang bocah yang berte—"

"Tidak sopan mengatai orang lain bocah ketika kau sendiri masih bocah, Aomine-_kun_." Sela Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"—diam kau Tetsu!"

"Daiki, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Sebenarnya aku malas menceritakannya, lagipula kalian bisa bertanya pada Kagami. Dia juga tau siapa yang kubicarakan." Aomine mulai mengorek telinganya malas. Kebiasaannya buruk sekali.

"Kubilang lanjutkan, Daiki." Perintah Akashi itu mutlak.

"Dia sahabatku dan meninggal karena leukemia..."

"Aku turut berduka." Midorima yang pertama mengatakannya, yang lain mengikuti. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memeluk anak orang sembarangan."

"...di tempat umum. Dasar Mine_chin_ mesum." Murasakibara melengkapi.

"Untung mereka tidak memanggil satpam." Kuroko menambahkan.

Aomine menjambak rambut, beberapa helai berjatuhan. Mengingatkan kembali pada sosok Kise. "Aku hanya ingat percakapan terakhir kami." Mata Aomine menerawang. "Dia bilang akan menjadi dirinya lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya dan kembali berteman denganku."

**.**

* * *

**Uyeee cerita aneh saya selesaii~~ *nebar bubur kertas* sumpah ini aneh dan aneh serta aneh.**

**Tapi buat yang udah baca, makasih banget *bow* danke!  
**


End file.
